Soliera (Adventures)
Soliera is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures manga. Appearance Personality Soliera has a slightly cold, reserved personality. However, she merely observes the situation calmly, and tries to learn from it, even at a possible danger. Her reserved nature makes her suspicious of other strangers. Biography Ultra Recon Squad thought of contact the Aether Foundation to help them with the Blinding One. Soliera didn't trust that organization, unlike Phyco, who went to speak with its president, Lusamine, which Soliera thought he just wanted to clear the crimes of his ancestors.USUM006 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Dulse went to contact Phyco, but Soliera responded to his call. She reported that the Blinding One was still hurt, after it merged with Solgaleo in Alola. Dulse, however, stated that he and Zossie met two children, whom Lunala recognized and bonded with them. With Zossie joining Sun and Moon, Dulse only asked of Soliera to report this to Captain Phyco.USUM002 When Stakataka attacked, Soliera went to Moon and Zossie, and the latter was surprised to see her. Soliera explained she remained behind to protect the Blinding One, instead of going with Phyco to Alola. Zossie explained to Moon that Soliera, who greeted them, was also a member of the Ultra Recon Squad. Sun yelled out, since he was still taken hostage by Stakataka. Soliera watched as Moon and Lunala tried to get Stakataka to release Sun, which made Zossie realize that she was the one to have raised the barrier around the tower, in which the Blinding One was kept. Soliera explained she merely wished to see if Dulse's report that Lunala bonded with the children was true, to see that with her own eyes. Soliera noted that Moon could sacrifice Sun, but doubted her morals would allow her that. Regardless, she noted the bonds between Lunala and Moon, wondering if they could do the same with the Ultra Beasts. Zossie reminded she bonded with Poipole, but Soliera assumed that was just one exception. She reminded the importance of their mission: to relieve the pain of the Blinding One, as well as to return the light to the city, and thought that bonding with the Ultra Beasts could be the way to achieve this goal. She continued to watch Moon resolving the crisis, and was surprised to see Dartix, a Pokémon.USUM003 Moon, with her arrow, released Zygarde cells, which made Zossie and Soliera wonder if those were Pokémon. Moon explained these cells won't attack and had no mind of their own, which made Soliera wonder what was the use of that Pokémon. Much to her surprise, the cells caused Stakataka to wobble, as it focused the attention towards the cells, rather than its actual enemies, while Zossie was amazed at the friendship between trainers and Pokémon. Soliera thought Zossie was being dramatic, but noted that the children and Pokémon were in sync. Just then, a dark being appeared, after Solgaleo was dropped on the floor. Soliera referred to it as the Blinding One, also known as Necrozma, who illuminated the Ultra Space before it lost its light. Soon, Lusamine arrived with her Aether Foundation subordinates and Phyco, who greeted Soliera and Zossie, his team mates.USUM004 Soliera stated that Necrozma was a lesser problem that Lusamine, who fused with the Ultra Beast, Nihilego. However, Necrozma glew with a bright light, and absorbed Lunala, which made Soliera note that not even Solgaleo's power was not enough to restore it. Lusamine targeted Necrozma to capture it, and wondered if Sun and Moon would simply let her do that, knowing that it would be a dangerous idea for Lusamine to keep it. As Moon thought of simply capturing Nihilego to make it release Lusamine, she backed down, even when Soliera reminded that Lusamine threatened Sun, who was attacked by her Ultra Beasts.USUM005 Soliera noticed that Moon was hesitating. Moon simply stated that she had to make sure that her actions were safe for other people, and could not endanger someone else's life. Soliera thought that she didn't want to do it to risk her success streak, and pointed out leaving Lusamine fused with Nihilego wasn't safe, either. Suddenly, Zossie pointed out that the Blinding One was flying to the top of the tower. They warned Sun and Moon that Lusamine could capture Necrozma, who would go to Alola and steal its light. To investigate more, Soliera and Zossie took the elevator of the tower. Phyco, Zossie and Soliera were at Mount Lanakila, where they observed Zygarde and Necrozma fighting each other. While they were concerned about Necrozma getting hurt, they also noticed Dulse falling from the sky, right in the middle of their battle. Necrozma sensed Dulse, and absorbed him.USUM009 Phyco, Soliera and Zossie went to check if Dulse was all right. As Phyco and Dulse mentioned a Z-Crystal that could've been the cause why Dulse fell, Sun showed he had a Z-Crystal similar to it, and gasped as he saw that his Z-Ring had changed without him noticing. Soliera believed it had changed during Sun's stay in Ultra Space. Regardless, Sun pointed out that Necrozma glew with a bright light, and wanted the Ultra Recon Squad to take it back to the Ultra Space. The group denied, for this was not Necrozma's original form, but an Ultra-powered one that it activated during an intense battle. They reminded if Necrozma would be defeated, it would seal itself into its dark appearance, yet if they let it continue roam, it would consume Alola's light. Sun had little choice left, so Nanu went to contact someone regarding the Beast Balls to capture Necrozma. Sun and Zygarde went to confront Necrozma, and toppled it down.USUM010 Soliera continued watching Sun's battle against Necrozma. Upon Solgaleo's arrival, Soliera believed that sunrays must've passed through the Ultra Wormhole to Solgaleo itself, and made it regain its strength back to continue the battle against Necrozma.USUM011 Dulse, Phyco, Soliera and Zossie observed Lunala joining the fight against Ultra Necrozma. Upon Necrozma's defeat, the Ultra Recon Squad was happy that they could finally capture the Blinding One to fulfill their mission.USUM012 Several months after the Ultra Beasts threat had passed, the Aether Foundation wanted to help the Ultra Recon Squad in curing Necrozma. Soliera refused their offer due to their betrayal, and put her faith in Moon to cure Ultra Necrozma. References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ultra Recon Squad Category:Female characters